supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family 2030 Christmas, New Year's Day and Holiday Season
The family decorates the house family (except for Juan, Jose and Antonio) pulls the flip flop lights Katie: "Guys, when our neighbors, and relatives come to see our house, then they will absoulety love it!" Jose and Antonio cuts the holes on their tridecaplet siblings' stockings Alice: "Mommy! What happened?" Julia: "They cut holes on our stockings!" Hudson tridecaplets cry in pain Katie: "Boys! Why did you do such a thing?" cut to: Theresa, Brett and Joel are helping each other decorating the house and Joel are preparing their stockings and the Christmas tree Brett: "Mommy, can Joel and I build a snowman right now?" Aunt Theresa: "I think it's past dinnertime but you can go outside." Joel: "Yay!" and Joel goes outside Christmas Shopping Jose and Antonio are in the Christmas store with Katie and the tridectuplets orders some ornaments but she bumps into Aunt Theresa, Brett and Joel is eating M&Ms while Joel is eating Skittles Katie: "Hi Theresa why are your two children eating candy?" Aunt Theresa: "I let them to crush candy in their mouths." Katie: "They're playing Candy Crush Saga inside their mouths." Aunt Theresa: "Yes." triplets take the candy away from Brett and Joel and starts eating it Theresa confiscates the candy away and gives it back to her boys Katie: "" Aunt Theresa: "Better go now, bye!" Seeing the Family 8:30 PM, Katie is driving to Boulder, Colorado in her van to Brett and Joel's house Katie: "Man, I can't stand this traffic. Lots of people are going Christmas shopping." At Brett and Joel's house rings the doorbell Theresa answers the door and her 16 children see Brett and Joel listening to Christmas music in their respective iPods Katie: "Brett, Joel, what songs are you listening to?" Brett: (pausing song and unplugging earphones) "I'm listening to Jingle Bell Rock." Joel: "And I'm listening to It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas." The tridecaplets' Christmas Play Getting Ready Aunt Theresa: "" is dressing their tridecaplets in their costumes while Brett and Joel are playing with their grandparents' cat Audrey Jose, and Antonio come with a sledgehammer and hits Audrey with it meows in pain and Joel return Audrey to Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom in their formal wear Brett: "Grandma, Grandpa, your cat was hit by the sledgehammer by my adoptive cousins." Joel: "Now she's crying." Aunt Theresa: "Guys, time to see your cousins' Christmas play!" Brett/Joel: "Yay!" Juan/Jose/Antonio: "No!" Aunt Theresa: (to the triplets) "Yes you are going to see the play like everybody else!" 14 year old pet sitter Jessica rings the doorbell[ [Aunt Theresa answers the door Susie picks up a crying Audrey and returns it to Jessica Grandma Susie: "Jessica, my cat was hit by a sledgehammer by my adoptive grandchildren. Can you please cure her before you look after her?" Jessica: "Okay Susie." 22 people leave Audrey with Jessica goes in her van with the triplets and tridecaplets Theresa goes in her van with Brett, Joel, Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom December 23 Hudson Family (except for the adults) are playing outside on the snow throws a snowball at Kelly's jacket Kelly: "Jose! How dare you throw a snowball at my jacket!" throws a snowball at Jose, then misses because it went on Milo's shirt Milo: "Jose! Kelly! How dare you throw snowballs at my shirt!" Jose: "What's the harm in throwing snowballs?" pees on the snow Grandma Susie: "Oh my lord!" makes a snowball that Antonio peed on and throws it on Grandma Susie's face Grandma Susie: "OW! That hurt!" December 24 and Joel are making Gingerbread people runs up to Brett and Joel Katie: "Hi, can I get $16.00 for my kids?" returns the money to Brett and Joel Joel: "Sure." Brett: "Kids, come on in." Katie: "Kids, in case if you want to draw, I've got you some copies of Christmas coloring papers along with crayons and Christmas music in my iPod." Opening Up Stockings Aunt Theresa: "" Katie: "Wow! I've got a cell phone, a Visa credit card and a iPad!" Ethan: "Crayons!" Jonathan: "Pencils!" Ryan: "A new iPod!" Milo: "Markers!" Joel: "Tickets to Las Vegas!" Kyle: "Caramel Corn!" Eric: "A new camera!" Liam: "A MP3 Player!" Julia: "A coloring book!" Brett: "Jelly beans!" Sarah: "Candy Canes!" Alice: "Candy!" Kelly: "A New The Simpsons Encyclopedia!" Abby: "A new jewelry set!" Amanda: "A dictionary!" Jose and Antonio look in their stocking for coal Juan: "Ugh!" Jose: "Santa!" Antonio: "He gave us coal!" letter says, "Juan, Jose and Antonio, you three have been very bad boys this year. You did poorly in school, attacked, bullied, menaced and terrorized your tridecaplet siblings and your cousins, tormented your mother, ruined the tridecaplets' birthday and ruined the holidays and special occasions, Signed Santa" in cursive crumbles up the letter and throws it in the trash Katie: "I"m sorry boys, but if you behave better, Santa might give you some presents." Grandma Susie: "He's been watching you every year." Tom retrives the letter Katie: "Plus, I called Santa Claus and told him to bring you coal." Aunt Threresa: "Do you want us to read the note out that Santa gave you? This will prove it to you three." Aunt Theresa: (reading) "Juan, Jose and Antonio, you three have been very bad boys this year. You did poorly in school, attacked, bullied, menaced and terrorized your tridecaplet siblings and your cousins, tormented your mother, ruined the tridecaplets' birthday and ruined the holidays and special occasions, Signed Santa" Jose: "Let's attack our tridecaplet siblings, Brett and Joel for being the only 15 kids that got presents!" attacks the following people. Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Milo and Alice attacks the folliwing people, Liam, Kyle, Eric, Sarah and Kelly attacks the following people, Amanda, Abby, Julia, Joel and Brett pushes the Christmas tree and it lands on Amanda Amanda: "Help!" Ryan: "What's wrong Amanda?" Liam: "Ryan, Juan pushed the Christmas tree on her." Ethan: "Don't worry, Amanda, I"ll get your mother." Jonathan: "Mom! Amanda is pinned by the Christmas Tree!" Kyle: "Mom, Aunt Theresa. I can't find my presents. It is missing." Joel: "Mee too." Brett: "Maybe the Grinch stole them." Abby: "Cousin Brett, the Grinch is not real." Sarah: "Don't worry, I'll get Amanda out of the Christmas Tree." Julia: "AMANDA! SARAH IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THE TREE!" Milo: "Poor Amanda, Juan pushed her to the tree." Kelly: "Let me dial 911." Alice: "No! If you dial 911, she'll get a surgery!" Eric: "You know what, I'm getting Amanda out of the Christmas tree!" Katie: "Juan! Why did you such a thing to Amanda?" Christmas Dinner Food Fighting Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Aunt Theresa, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Brett, Joel, Amanda, Abby, Julia, Alice, Sarah, Kelly, Milo, Liam, Kyle, Eric, Jonathan, Ethan and Ryan are all seated at the dinner table Jose (megaphone): "Food fight!" throws some broccoli at Joel's shirt throws some mashed potatoes at Brett's face Aunt Theresa: "Yuck!" pours some soup on Aunt Theresa's face Grandma Susie: "My lord!" Abby: "Let's have peace, stop this food fight!" throws some pasta at Abby's hair but it went to Alice Aunt Theresa: "ACK! I CAN'T SEE!" Juan: "SHUT UP, YOU MEAN GIRL!" Grandma Susie: "Just ignore him, Theresa." Tom cleans the soup off Aunt Theresa's face Katie: "I think I had enough of this drama." Grandpa Tom: "Me too." breaks Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom's favorite wedding picture and it fells on Audrey meows in pain and Joel runs up to the crying Audrey Brett: "Audrey, are you okay?" Joel: "Did something bother you?" Grandma Susie: "Brett, Joel, I think our cat just got hit by our wedding picture!" Tom grabs Audrey and he takes her to the animal doctor Susie runs to the couch crying Katie: "What's wrong, mom?" Grandma Susie (crying): "My cat was hurt by our wedding picture by Jose!" Dinner with Santa Aunt Theresa, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Audrey, Brett, Joel, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Alice, Sarah, Kelly, Julia, Amanda, Abby, Milo, Liam, Eric, Kyle, Jonathan, Ryan and Ethan all appear in elf costumes at the Boulder, Colorado Catering Hall Grandma Susie: "Tom and I dressed Audrey in her Christmas clothing." few minutes later, Santa Claus comes in and Christmas music in Katie's iPod is coming Jose and Antonio pushes Santa off his chair Santa: "Ow!" Aunt Theresa: "Oh my lord!" throws some crayons on Santa sets Santa on fire grabs a giant bucket of water and pours it on Santa Santa: "Help! Help! Help!" Grandpa Tom: "Don't worry Santa! I'm on it!" Tom grabs a fire extinguisher and cleans off Santa Santa: "Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Sarah, Kelly, Alice, Julia, Amanda, Abby, Milo, Brett, Joel! Time for you to get your presents" tridecaplets, Brett and Joel reveals their presents Katie: "Do you want to color in some Christmas coloring pages?" Tridecaplets, Brett and Joel: "Yes!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "No!" triplets try to snatch the present from Alice, but they missed comes crying to Katie Katie: "What's the matter, honey?" Alice (sobbing): "They stole my present!" 15 minutes later Grandpa Tom: "Alright! Dinnertime!" family sits in their respective seats Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio, you three have to eat at least 3 pieces of broccoli before you can have anything you want." Jose and Antonio reluctantly eats their three pieces of broccoli Aunt Theresa: "Way to go!" gives the fries to the triplets, and they munch on it accurately New Year's Day 11:59 days later, the countdown starts on the annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special program on TV Everyone: "60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy 2031 New Year!" the TV, we see fireworks that explode outdoors in Times Square Joel: "Brett! Happy New Year!" Brett: "Happy New Year too!" Katie: "Theresa, I banished them to their respective beds so they won't ruin the New Year's Party." Theresa gets out the New Year's Day muffins from the kitchen minutes later, Juan, Jose and Antonio grabs a sledgehammer and hits Joel with it Aunt Theresa: "What the-" Brett: "OMG! What happened?" starts to cry Aunt Theresa: "What's wrong, Joel?" Alice: "Mom, Aunty Theresa, they hit Cousin Joel on the head with a sledgehammer." Katie: "Don't worry, I'll deal with your adoptive brothers, Aunt Theresa and your cousin Brett will take care of him." temper explodes Katie: 'WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT TO JOEL!?" grabs the sledgehammer and hits Brett on the head with it also begins to cry too Milo: "Not only Joel got hit on the head, but Brett did." Theresa's temper also explodes Aunt Theresa: "WHY DO YOU ALSO DO THAT TO BRETT TOO?" comforts the crying Brett and Joel Alice: "There, there Brett and Joel. Everything's going to be all right." Julia: "I hate my mom's explosive temper." also gets the sledgehammer and hits Grandma Suse on the head with it Grandma Susie: "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Susie faints Katie (megaphone): "I SAY GO BACK TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" banishes the triplets back to bed gets the sledgehammer and hits Katie on the private area with it Katie (megaphone): "GIVE ME THAT SLEDGEHAMMER BEFORE SOMEBODY GETS HURT!" Jose, and Antonio holds the sledgehammer and runs around the house naked, forcing Katie to get them Juan: "Try and get us, loser!" triplets attack all the 19 people with the sledgehammers and they all faint Katie (megaphone): "GO TO BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" triplets slap Katie on the back with a hard frying pan Katie: "Ouch! Who did this?" storms downstairs Katie: "Mom, Theresa, " picks up Great-Grandpa Thomas's statue and throws it across the room, smashing it into a hundred pieces three women arrive with wooden spoons spanks Juan with the wooden spoon Theresa spanks Jose with the wooden spoon Susie spanks Antonio with the wooden spoon triplets snatch the wooden spoons and rapidly attack the three women with them 100 times Grandpa Tom: "What in earth is going in here?" three women run to Grandpa Tom crying Aunt Theresa: (sobbing) "He hit me!" Grandma Susie: (sobbing) "He slapped me!" Katie: (sobbing) "He hurt me!" Juan/Jose/Antonio (to the four adults) "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" 1:30 AM Aunt Theresa: "1 and a half hour later, the drama was still insane!" violently shakes Audrey's cage force feeds Brett some vodka force feeds Joel some vodka cries in pain Brett: "Waatttttt.....Happpannnad????" (Translation: What happened?) Joel: "Auuuudreeee.... Arrr.... Yuuuu. Ookaaayyyy????" (Translation: Audrey, are you okay?) Aunt Theresa and Grandma Susie banishes the triplets back to bed Aunt Theresa: "Go back to bed right this instant!" Katie: "We're not kidding you!" Grandma Susie: "Oh my god! Brett and Joel just got in to the alcholic drinks by the triplets so that's why these girls sent them back to bed." Tom notices the crying Audrey and picks her up and puts her in her sleeper Susie makes a sign that says, "Do not go near my cat after her bedtime, ever! Thanks, Susie Hudson (signed in cursive)" New Year's Day and Brett and Joel's 9th Birthday Choosing the Theme Aunt Theresa: " " Aunt Theresa: "Good morning, Brett and Joel! What theme do you want for your birthday?" Brett: "Candy Crush Saga New Year's at Chuck E. Cheese's like the tridecaplets!" Aunt Theresa: "Great idea, I'll call Aunt Katie, Bernie, Mrs. Miller and the parents of your classmates and your friends! These are the people we sent invitations to!" Aunt Theresa makes calls Aunt Theresa: " " Katie Aunt Theresa: "Hello? Is this Katie Hudson speaking?" Bernie Brett and Joel's Teacher The parents of Brett and Joel's classmates and friends Katie gets prepared Katie: "Juan Diego, Jose Luis and Antonio Francesco, get over here right now!" Jose: "What is it, you stupid moron?" Katie: "First of all, you do NOT call me stupid moron. Second of all, I want you to STAY home with the sitter until we come back home. Last of all, you will not RUIN Brett and Joel's birthday just like you did to your tridecaplet siblings." Going to the Party The Sitter Arrives Alice: "Mom, why do the triplets have to stay with the sitter for?" Katie: "I'm afraid they might ruin Brett and Joel's birthday just they did to you and your tridecaplet siblings." The Party Starts Aunt Theresa (to Brett and Joel): "Look, your godmother is here!" (Brett and Joel's godmother) arrives with a shopping bag full of presents Bernie: "Here's one for Brett!" hands a present for Brett Bernie: "Here's one for Joel!" hands a present for Joel cut to: Jose and Antonio escapes from the Hudson Family home leaving the sitter there, invites their friends, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe to wreck Brett and Joel's Birthday Sitter: "BOYS! " cut to: Brett: "Look, Joel it's " cut to: the party, the triplets and their friends draws a picture of someone resembling Katie, Aunt Theresa, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Bernie (Brett and Joel's godmother), Mrs. Sydney Miller (Brett and Joel's teacher), the tridecaplets, Brett, Joel, their friends, their friends' families and the parents of the triplets' friends getting hit by a bullet train and blasted into Godzilla's mouth Katie: "Oh my god!" attacks a female customer on the breast knocks down a baby's chair, causing him to cry flips off a customer triplets' friends start messing up the party The triplets get arrested, while the tridectuplets and the twins reveal their presents Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Sarah, Kelly, Julia, Alice, Milo, Abby, Amanda, Brett, and Joel go in the living room to reveal all their presents cut to: Policeman 1: "What's their names, young woman?" Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio." to: policeman getting lacerated Policeman 2: "You three are under arrest for attempted murder to your adoptive family, now handcuffs, misters!" kicks Policeman 1 in the private area bites Policeman 2's hand smacks Policeman 3 on the face Policeman 3: "Hey! Smacking people on the face is unacceptable!" three policemen drives the policecar containing the triplets cut to: Brett: "Wow!" Joel: "More peacefulness!" tridecaplets, Brett, and Joel are outside with peace in the snow with snowball fights, snow angels and building snowmen Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Theory DIY Transcripts